A Hobbit's Tale
by Banto Baggins
Summary: esta es una serie de cuentos que trato de acomodar como una historia paralela a la que Frodo paso desde que vivio en la Comarca hasta su llegada a Imladris, espero les guste. se agradecen comentarios para mejorar la historia
1. Lagrimas y Setas

La gente siempre dice que los Hobbits son una raza de gente sin aventuras y sin intención de hacerlas, la verdad es que no siempre es así y como prueba esta la familia Baggins.

Todo mundo conocía al viejo Bilbo y como no saber de él si era el personaje con mas renombre en toda la comarca y sus alrededores, todos hablaban de sus aventuras y para los niños hobbit era como tener un héroe en casa, siempre emocionados con los cuentos de trolls y enanos, elfos y dragones, al dormir le decían a sus madres, "cuando crezca, tomaré una aventura como lo hizo el viejo Bilbo" en realidad pocos lograron tener una experiencia similar, pero de los Baggins se dice que su destino era ser aventureros.

Marjala, Cuaderna del Este 1380 Calendario de la Comarca...

En la Cuaderna del Este se encontraban las mejores granjas según decía la gente que vivía a las orillas del Brandivino, en realidad no estaban muy lejos de la verdad más aún por una en especial a la que los niños hobbit no podían dejar de ir y más si se les prohibía así era el caso de dos pequeños que entre la parcela escondidos disfrutaban del botín que habían conseguido en ese momento.

-te lo dije estas son las mejores setas que puedas encontrar a lo largo de la comarca,  
-cállate te pueden oír...  
-no lo se, creo que me dedicaré a ser granjero, te imaginas tener todas estos manjares para ti solo, jamás me cansaría de esto.  
-¿ah sí? ¿pues no que serías viajero como el tío Bilbo?  
-si, así es, yo me refiero a que esto es a lo que me dedicaré cuando regrese de mis aventuras...  
-estas soñando demasiado, apenas y conoces Alforzaburgo  
-que quieres que te diga, tengo muchos amigos Tuk por esas tierras. Pero en serio Frodo te lo digo, algún día visitaré el país de los enanos y acabaré con un dragón, regresaré con mucho dinero y haré una granja tan grande como esta.

En ese momento, de los matorrales salió un hombre con cuatro perros rodeando a los dos pobres hobbits, los perros estaban furiosos y solo hacia falta la orden del amo para lanzarse sobre las dos presas que acababan de descubrir.

-creo que eso deberías de pensar pequeño hobbit en cultivar tu propia granja en vez de estar robando el cultivo de otros-

Los perros se aproximaron a las aterradas caras de los hobbits mostrando sus aterradores colmillos y abriendo los hocicos mostrando esa hilera de dientes con la que no les sería difícil arrancar un pedazo de esas delicadas manos hobbit.

-no señor; aleje a los perros por favor, que no nos coman, que no nos coman, solo tomamos unas cuantas...  
-por favor señor Maggot.  
-vean la cara de estos dos bribones muchachos; la próxima vez que los vean entrar en mi huerta no tengan piedad con ellos… ahora largo de aquí si no quieren que se los coman de una vez.  
- noooo, corre!

El par de aterrados hobbits salió corriendo hacia afuera de la huerta mientras los cuatro perros los seguían ladrando detrás de ellos como si de un par de conejos perseguidos se tratara, pero al salir de la granja los perros dejaron de seguirlos.

- ¿te asustaste Frodo? jajaja  
- es tu culpa Banto te dije que no hicieras ruido,  
- ¿ruido dices? esos perros tienen un olfato que pueden detectar una ardilla del otro lado del Brandivino  
- creo que jamás regresaré aquí; no después de lo que dijo Maggot… y pensar que no probaré nunca mas esas setas...  
- bueno en eso te equivocas querido primo

El otro niño, golpeando suavemente las bolsas de su pantalón, hace una mirada de orgullo.

- jajajaja eres incorregible, vamos rápido a casa antes que oscurezca.  
- si vamos, jajaja

El par de hobbits se alejó corriendo por la calzada.

Ya caída la noche en casa Brandi.

- hey, ¿ves eso Frodo? hay mucha gente reunida en casa Brandi no recuerdo que haya fiesta  
- no, no creo, mis padres no me hubieran dejado salir...

- ¿mamá que sucede, por qué tanta gente?  
- mira lo que trajimos tía… setas, para ti y para mamá...

La gente se amontonaba y solo veían al pequeño Frodo.  
Los ojos de Dora se posaron en el pequeño hobbit y al verlo con la mano extendida llena de setas no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor.

De la mano del niño cayeron una a una las setas que ese día le llevaba a su madre, entendiendo que ella jamás las llegaría a probar.


	2. La Carreta de Tabaco

Puente del Brandivino 9 años después…

-así que te vas Banto?  
- creo que ha llegado el momento en que debo dejar atrás todo esto, ya no soporto estar mas aquí, ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí… tu deberías hacer lo mismo

Frodo agachó la mirada como en signo de desconsuelo

-yo, tomaré la palabra del tío Bilbo me iré a vivir con él; el esta solo y es bueno que los Baggins nos apoyemos, deberías venir con nosotros es muy grande la casa de Bilbo a ti también te extendió la invitación…

-lo se pero no es mi camino…  
-y que harás entonces?  
-iré a Bree, espero encontrar mejor suerte ahí de lo que obtuve en casa Brandi. Frodo, no veo muy largo el camino para mi pero se que tú estas aquí para cosas mas importantes que yo, no dejes de confiar en ti mismo,

retirando la mano del hombro de Frodo, Banto dió media vuelta y se alejó cruzando el puente…

-Bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que llevar, - se dijo un viejo hobbit mientras echaba el ultimo bulto de hierba para pipa en su carreta – espero que no sea muy pesado para ti muchacho eres aun muy joven – se dirigió a uno de los tres ponys que arrastraban la carreta, mientras los azuzaba para que emprendieran el viaje…

El camino no fue muy largo pero si algo incomodo, la carreta se detuvo frente a un portón grande y un hombre abrió dándole la bienvenida,

-buenos días señor Toby ya lo extrañábamos por estas tierras. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

El viejo hobbit alzo las espesas cejas y le dijo

-Me extrañaban a mí o a mi buena mercancía?

-Usted sabe que se le aprecia por todo lo que es usted señor Toby… - dijo el guardia de la puerta mientras intentaba levantar la sabana que cubría la mercancía…

-pues si es así le agradecería que retire sus curiosas manos de mi mercancía… - se quedaron viendo un momento y los dos viejos rieron a carcajadas…

-ande, pase usted no sea que otros estén más ansiosos que yo de su mercancía… jajaja.

Bien lo veré pronto – dijo el viejo Toby y se alejo tirando de las riendas de la carreta, al poco de andar se interno entre las casas, aún era de día y la gente andaba de aquí para allá en sus propios asuntos, la carreta seguía avanzando hasta detenerse en una de tantas casas grandes, al poco tiempo otro hombre de esos de la gente grande como los hobbit los llaman salió de esa casa y saludo al hobbit extranjero

-Y ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje amigo mío?  
-pues mejor de lo que pudiera esperarse, por estos días no se encuentra nada nuevo - decía el hobbit mientras bajaba de su carreta.  
-vamos, vamos adentro te serviré un tarro de cerveza de la mejor que jamás hayas probado…

En ese momento algo en los bultos de la carreta se movió y asomó la cabeza un pequeño hobbit,

- Bien, sin problema alguno al fin estoy aquí – se dijo mientras se aseguraba que nadie lo viera bajar de la carreta, al instante quedó pasmado, viendo boca abierta todo a su alrededor. Es algo impactan-te para un hobbit encontrarse de repente entre la gente grande y con las casas tan enormes que había en Bree no es para menos, no era nada exagerado lo que algunos hobbits decían acerca de ese país extraño donde convivían tanto hombres humanos y enanos, en ese momento mientras aun no salía de su asombro dos hobits se dirigían corriendo hacia el…

- ¡a un lado a un lado quitate!…¡ noooo!

Los tres como si de costales de papa se tratasen cayeron al suelo mientras el viejo gordo de la casa salía.

- Pero que es tanto escándalo -dijo mientras veía a los tres pilluelos en el suelo.  
- Ah! ustedes de nuevo robando otra vez …pero esta vez si los atrapé  
- Y con las manos en la masa – dijo Toby por añadidura-  
- ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?

Los tres se rascaron la cabeza mientras se veían los pies lanudos…

- Pero esta vez no se irán sin pagarme, así sea trabajando día y noche. Y empujo a los tres pequeños hacia adentro del negocio…

Banto volteando hacia arriba de la entrada alcanzo a ver como el viento balanceaba el adorno que representaba el nombre del negocio, un pony parado en sus dos patas traseras.


End file.
